Every witch Jandi
by Every witch waylovergirl
Summary: Jax, Andi, Emma, and Daniel have been best friends for the longest time. However, Andi felt a little more for Jax than a friend should. What happens when he starts dating another girl? How will Andi react? Emma? Daniel? (co-writing with Laquatross SI75)
1. Chapter 1

Andi's P.O.V

Jax Novoa have been my best friend sense _kindergarten._ I remember when we first met...

When they first met:

_I was sitting at the red table, making my art project. We were drawing pictures of our families. I drew my my mom, dad, sisters, and my brother. We are all a big happy family. There was this boy sitting next to me. He needed blue crayon. "Hey, may I borrow that please? I will give it back." The boy asked me. "I am using it right now." I replied."hey you weren't using it when I asked." The boy pointed out, which was true. "I was too!" I retorted. The boy grabbed my crayon, and broke it half, giving me one half and he gets the other. "Hey what was that for you fat head!" I yelled. "You get one half of the crayon, and I get the other half, problem solved. And I ain't no fat head, my head is in perfect shape!" The boy told me. "Fine. What's your name?" I asked letting it go. "Jax. With a perfect head." Jax retorted with his same little goofy smirk. "Yeah yeah I'm Andi. And you can break my crayons when ever you want." I said sarcastically. "Haha very funny." Jax said sarcastically. _

And ever sense then, it was us against the world. We go to Iridium High together now, where we met Emma, my GIRL best friend. Even though she is a girly, likes glitter, and a goody two shoes, we are still close. Jax made friends with Emma's boyfriend Daniel, even though he is just like her but acts like boy. So it's the four of us now, fighting the world with our super awesome- wait, did I tell you I am a tomboy?

Emma, Daniel, Jax, and I have science together, and we sit at a table together in groups of four. That's why I love science class the best. "Alright everyone, take out your science text books, we are going back to elementary school and do a little lesson on rocks and Minerals!" Announced my science teacher, Mrs. Rigrass. I took out my text book, along with Jax as I sighed. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Out of all the cool things scientist can learn about, they choose rocks? That's just crazy. I turned to page to 214. Rocks. Are you serious? "Andi, rocks is on page 130, you are on space." Emma whispered to me. "I know. I don't want to do _rocks,_ it seems to boring." I explained to Emma. "But you can get in a lot of trouble." Daniel added. "Who cares, I am ditching rocks too." Jax agreed. Emma and Daniel looked at us like we were crazy. But I didn't care. Mrs. Rigrass saw me and Jax were on the wrong page. She frowned. "You two know good and well that you're on the wrong page. And for that means detention, both of you." Mrs Rigrass said unforgiving. "Ooo detention is so horrible, I think I'm going to die!" Jax said sarcastically. "Do I need to call your mother Mr. Novoa?" Mrs. Rigrass asked. "Yeah sure, Tell her said Hey!" Jax said laughing his head off. I gave Jax a high five as the whole class laughed.

Detention was the worst. Mrs. Rigrass was so mad, she made us do our future homework. At least we won't have to do it then! Emma texted me. She asked me if I wanted to 'Hang out' at her house. But that is not what we really do. Basically, 'Hanging out' meant me and Jax playing videos games on the floor, and Emma and Daniel making out on the bed. But I liked spending time with Jax. He is so rebel, bad,hilarious, cute, and- WAIT DID I JUST CALL HIM CUTE!? Jax is my best friend, and always has been. I don't want to go any further then that. NOT! I have had a small crush on Jax sense seventh grade, when he fell for Ashley Robinson, the most popular girl in middle school. It's not a surprise if she's still in seventh grade...

I shook the thoughts out my head and Texted Emma back. I headed straight for her house. I didn't want to go home.

I knocked on Emma's door. Mr. Alonso opened the door, and smiled at me. "Andi! You are just in time for...Fish on Pizza!" He announced as I walked in the door. "Actually, Mr. Alonso, I just ate." I lied. "Well sorry you got to full.." Mr. Alonso said. "Actually I am pretty glad-" Andi started, but then realizing that she might hurt his feelings. "I better go to Emma's room!" Andi bluttered out running to her room.

Of course we do the usal thing. Emma and Daniel kiss all night, Jax and I play video games. Like I didn't see that coming.

We were playing for a few hours, not that long. Our controllers were running out of batteries, so we had to shut the game down. Jax and I just sat on the floor and talked. "Okay, one last question." Jax said as we just finished our last conversation. "When was Your first kiss?" Jax added with an evil smirk. Oh no. "What?" I asked kind of confused. Emma slowly pulled away from Daniel, getting interested in the question. "You know you weren't always a badass Andi.." Jax said with a smirk.

"Well I uh, maybe...kissed...someone...before..." I muttered embarrassed. Yes, Jax knows who my first kiss was. He just wanted me to tell Emma and Daniel, I think. "Who? Tell your friends who kissed you, in sixth grade, when your 'date' stood you up." Jax said, now getting Daniel's attention. I was going to kill him after this. "Fine. My first kiss was with...Ja-Ja-Ja" I stuttered saying his name. "JAX!?" Emma and Daniel shouted in shock. I crossed my arms and pouted in embarrassment. They started laughing their heads off. Jax smirked at me, knowing I was so freaking mad at him. I rolled my eyes and covered my face. Jax got closer to me and held my hand. He just embarrassed me in front of Emma and Daniel, and now he's holding my hand? This is one confusing nightmare that came to life. But I uncorvered my face, showing my red cheeks in embarrassment. Emma and Daniel finally stopped laughing. "Okay, you got to tell us what happen!" Emma begged. "Um no way!" I said refusing to tell. Jax's grip on my hand got tighter, like it was a sign to just tell them. I shook my head. "Hey, I got to go, my mom is waiting." Daniel said getting off Emma's bed. "Okay, see you tomorrow. I'll miss you.." Emma said with a puppy dog pout. "I'll miss you more.." Daniel said smirking. Then they spent 15 minutes saying that over and over to each other, until I pushed Daniel out the window. Emma frowned at me as she ran to the window. Jax gave me a high five. "Alright I got to go, see you tomorrow?" Jax asked me. "Yeah." I said. Jax then hugged me. I felt electricity run through my body as his body touched mine. It felt so good, I couldn't stop smiling. Emma noticed me, and a small smirk came to her face just as Jax left. Oh no. "Well, well,." Emma said walking toward me. "What?" I asked confused. "You know.." Emma said as her smirk became a big smile. Oh no. She's knows something. "Looks like someone has a crush..." Emma said jumping in excitement. "You don't know that!" I said defensive. "I think you do!" She replied crossing her arms,expecting me to tell the truth. "Fine. I like Jax, you happy now?" I said, getting it off my chest. Emma smiled. "So...now..what?" I asked nervously. "You have to tell him..." Emma suggested. "Emma no way!" I said crossing my arms. "Oh come on Andi, give it a shot." Emma begged. "No way, that's not happening!" I said as I frowned at her. Emma raised her eyebrow. "You know what, I don't have to take this from you!" I said. "Good night!" I added exiting the room.

The next day (Still Andi's P.O.V)

Emma and I had an argument on the way to school. It wasn't that big, but she was getting on my nerves. "Come on Em, so you are telling me, when you have feelings for a person, the first thing you do is tell that person and risk getting embarrassed when he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked her. "But Andi-" I interrupted Emma. "Conversation over!" I walked away from her in anger. I can't believe what she was telling me. Tell him how I feel? She was crazy. I was headed towards the school when I saw Jax next to his motorcycle, with a girl with long straight brown hair. I felt this burn in my chest, seeing him with her. I felt a frown on my face as I stomped away from their direction. The burn in my chest got stronger. I was more angry than ever.

I made my way to science class. I sat down awkwardly next to Emma. She looked at me upset. I noticed Jax wasn't here yet. Of course. I saw Jax walk in with That same girl. Before Jax sat down, the girl gave him a quick hug. The burn immediately returned, and it wasn't helping at all. Jax sat down, noticing me and Emma ignoring each other. "Did you guys-" Emma and I interrupted him saying,"yes." "What happen?" Daniel asked. "Why don't you let Andi explain?" Emma suggested looking at me. I covered my face with my text book. I heard Emma sigh in disappointment.

After class, I was just walking to my locker, when I heard the janitor's closet close. I stood there for a second looking around. Then, I ran to the janitor's closet and opened the door. And there it was. My heart was torn.

CLIFFHANGER! Chapter two comes out soon, and Sorry I haven't worked on Every witch Drama lately, I was working on this story for days, and I was working on Chapter 2 for Every witch Romance. So thanks for reading, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2- Jax knows now

(Andi's P.O.V)

My heart was torn. I saw something I hated. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I manage to keep them in. I felt a lump in my throat as I watched them. They stopped immediately, seeing me in the door way, staring. They obviously couldn't see I was hurt, thank goodness, because Jax smiled. "Hi Andi, this is my new Girlfriend, Mia, she is new here." Jax is just like when he fell for Ashely in seventh grade. Here is the story.

When they were in middle school:

_Jax and I were in class, and I was taking notes. Jax was sitting next to Ashely, who happen to be his crush. He kept smirking at her, and she was smirking back. I then saw them passing notes. I didn't feel so good, I didn't know why. Mr. Blake started writing some examples on the board. But I easily tuned him out when he said, "Here is an example of..." I started listening to what Ashely was saying to Jax. She was asking him out! Jax said yes, and it all ended with a quick kiss, making sure the teacher couldn't see. I crunched up my fist, ready to punch her in her face. I balled up a peace of paper. I threw the paper straight at Ashely, it hit the back of her head. She turned around angry, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. She looked directly at me, probally knowing it was me who the paper at her. Ashely balled her fist and frowned. This did me no good. Jax rasied his hand. "Yes, Mr. Novoa?" asked with a smile. "May I use the bathroom?" Jax asked. "Sure, if you're not back in 30 minutes, I am calling the princible." Mr. B said with a frown. Jax got out of his chair, giving Mr. B the evil eye, and walked out the class. Ashely was still looking at me, like she was going to do something. After 30 minutes, the school bell rung. I walked to my locker, and put my books away, and grabbed my math books. Ashely appeared next to me, with a crowd of people, with her arms crossed. I was confused, until she clinched her fist and start punching her other hand. She wanted to fight. Well I wasn't going to back down. "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't swing first." Ashely said throwing up her fist. "Don't mind if I do!" I said pushing her against the the lockers. She pushed me away from her, punching me in my face. I pushed her on the floor, grabbing her hair, and started slamming her head on the floor. Everyone was taking pictures. I became the most tuffest girl in school, everyone loved me. And then I started questioning my self. Why did I throw that paper at Ashely when she asked Jax out? Was I jealous? Did I just not like her? Have I always felt this way? I put the peaces together. Why else would have done that? It was obvious. I liked Jax. And I could not lie to my self about it. _

And that's the story. I snapped out of my flashback when Jax snapped his fingers in my face, and it was pretty surprising how loud that was. "Are you okay Andi?" Jax asked. "Yeah I am fine, why?" I asked, trying to act confused. "Because you started staring off in to space, balling your fist, and smiling and giggling." Mia said. "Um..just daydreaming I guess.." I said. I turned around akwardly, exiting the room. I shut the door behind me, leaving them alone. I felt so sad, seeing them together. What if they last? Will they get married? Buy a house? Have kids? Now I am going to far.

After school (Andi's P.O.V)

I was walking to Emma's house. I hated going to my house, my mom was never home, and my dad is always at work. It really is no telling where my mom be all day.

I knocked on Emma's door. Emma opened the door, and let me in. "Hey Em, where is your dad?" I asked noticing his absence. "He is holding detention at school." Emma answered, texting someone on her phone. It was probally Daniel, because she was giggling and laughing a lot. Plus, she started twirling her hair, which meant he was going to come over to see her. "Where's the Hex? I need a ride to school tomorrow you know!" I complained, plopping on the couch. "Andi, I can't let you be seen with the Hex. You might reveal the magic realm, and I promised the council you'd be more careful." Emma said crossing her arms. "Hey, I've been careful!" I said defensive. "Really?" Emma asked frowning. "Okay, maybe a few people saw me on the Hex before, but they thought it was affects for the school play!" I admitted. Emma rolled her eyes, and went up stairs. I got up to follow her.

The next day (Andi's P.O.V)

I walked in the seven, to grab a few pizza's for Emma and I's sleep over. I was standing at the counter for 15 minutes. Then I suddenly saw Mia sitting at the table with some guy. This did not look good. They both stood up and each other a hug. It was a really long hug, it was taking forever for them to let go. Finally the guy left, leaving Mia at the table. I had to tell Jax! But all of a sudden, he walked in the door, and sat down with Mia. I ran over there. "Jax! She's cheating on you, I saw her with another girl!" I said crossing my arms. "Andi, what are you talking about? Chris?" Jax asked. "You know his name?" I asked. "Yeah! That's my brother!" Mia told me standing up crossing her arms. I stood there awkwardly. "Mia, can I talk to Andi for a second?" Jax asked Mia awkwardly. "Yeah sure." Mia said sitting back down. Jax stood up and pulled me to the side. "Andi, what the hell was that?" Jax growled. "Nothing, I just saw her with another guy and freaked." I explained. "Well cut it out! I trust Mia, she loves me, and I love her too, she'd never cheat on me!" Jax told me. That really made my day bad. But I gave him a fake a smile and nodded. "My Pizzas are ready, I got to go." I said in a low voice, moving him out the way. I went back to the counter and grabbed the pizza boxes with out looking back at Jax. To be honest, my feelings were hurt when he said he loved her.

I knocked on Emma's door. Mr. Alonso opened the door, happy that I had pizza. "Looks like we can't eat 'Fish on cheese' today Mr. Alonso." I said in relief. Good thing he didn't noticed, because he nodded his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile (Jax's P.O.V)

Andi was acting weird. Ever sense Mia and I started dating, she's been strange. Not like her normal strange, but like a different strange like she is keeping a secret from me. Andi and I always told our secrets, what is she not telling me? Why is she not telling me? Is it something about me? In fact, she was acting strange like this when I was dating this girl, Ashely, in middle school. But when we broke up, she stopped, and it wasnever mentioned again. Does Andi like me?


	3. Chapter 3-It's over

Does Andi like me? I have to get to the bottom of this. Now. Today. But how do I know if she does? If she don't I'd just be making a complete fool of myself, it'd look like I wanted her to like me. Do I? NO JAX FOCUS! You have a girlfriend! Now it's time to talk to Andi.

The next day (Jax's P.O.V)

Science class would have been the place to talk to Andi, but I wanted us to be in private, where Daniel and Emma couldn't hear us. Those two are my best friends next to Andi, but they talk to much. Not being rude, but they do, I can't let them say anything.

After class, I went to go hide in the janitor's closet. I know that sounds crazy, but Andi always walks by the janitor's closet to her locker, so I will get her attention from here. I opened the door slowly. I then saw Andi coming towards the janitor's closet. As soon as she was in front on the closet, I pulled her in through the door, catching her by surprise. How do I know? She kicked me in my stomach. "OCH!" I shouted. "Jax?" Andi asked helping me up. "I just want to talk to you for a second, do not kick me like that ever again!" I said. "I am sorry! What would you do if somebody decided to randomly pull you in a closet?" Andi asked. "I would-It doesn't matter at this point right now." I said calmly. I didn't want to seem all upset when I ask her because I didn't want her to get the wrong Idea. "Andi, there is a very important question I have to ask you. I want you to remember, that I am your best friend, and you can tell me anything." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Did you find the fried chicken in your locker? Because it seemed generous at the time!" Andi explained, crossing her arms. "What? No! What chicken?" "Nothing! You were saying?" Andi asked nervously. "Okay whatever. But I want you to tell the truth. Do you have feelings for me?" I asked. "W-What?" Andi stuttered. "W-What makes you T-Think that?" "Andi! You always act all weird when I talk to other girls, and start dating! Plus, you are sweating right now." I calmly said. Andi started feeling her hands, realizing how much she was sweating. Her cheeks grew red in embarrasment. I smirked. "Fine. I-I do h-have feelings for you.." Andi said, kind of hiding her face from me. "See? Was that so bad?" I said uncovering her face. "Do you hate me now?" Andi asked in a certain voice that I haven't heard her sound like in years. It was her sad voice. That voice always made a tear roll down my face. I hated seeing Andi all sad. And of course, tears started rolling down my face. "Of course I don't hate you! You are my best friend. I will always lov-" I stopped for a second. "I mean, I will always be there." I finshed. I couldn't even admit to myself that I was about to say I love her. But I can't. I am in a relationship, and I love Mia. Do I? YES JAX WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING YOUR SELF THAT! I gave Andi a friendly quick hug, and opened the door. Andi walked out before me. "So are we cool?" Andi asked facing towards me. "We're cool." I said.

The next Day at the Seven (Andi's P.O.V)

I am now so confused. I could and sworn Jax was about to say he loved me! But why did he stop and say something else? Why? Why didn't he just continue what he was saying? I shook the thoughts out of my head, and started eating My Pizza again. I noticed it was cold. I didn't care, I was to hungry to stop eating.

I was eating for about two hours, and the only times I got out of my chair was to use the bathroom. I was in a eatin' mood. I saw a devil with invisible horns, black hair, ugly red dress, red lipstick, red earrings, red boots, and even a red headband. The red monster appeared to be Mia, sitting with the same boy I saw her with a few weeks ago. They had seemed to be talking and hanging out a lot to be related. Then I saw something unexpected. The guy kissed her, right on the lips! And I think I saw some tongue! I walked over there, but as I came over, the guy got up and left. When Mia saw coming towards her, her smile faded. "What are you doing here? Spying?" Mia asked getting up. "I think I would be the one asking questions here bitch! Why were you kissing your 'brother'?" (I did say that was her bro, right? If i didn't let me know in the reviews!) I asked crossing her arms. "None of your damn business!" Mia said crossing her arms. "And I suggest you don't tell Jax a word about this!" Mia said walking towards the door. I knew what I had to do. And I was going to do it.

I pulled out my cell phone, and texted Jax to meet me at the seven. I couldn't let this go on any longer.

I was sitting at the table for about 5 minutes, until Jax came walking in through door. He spotted me, and sat down in front of me. "So what do you want to talk about?" Jax asked. "Jax, Mia..she...is cheating on you with...Chris.." I said sadly. Jax sighed. "You mean her brother?" He asked."he is clearly not..." I said. "I can't believe this..." Jax said looking down at his feet. "I am sorry, but-" Jax interrupted me. "I can't believe you could lie on her!" "What! Jax, I am not lying!" I replied standing up. "She kissed chris, I saw her!" "STOP ATTACKING MIA!" Jax shouted at me, standing up at once. "I know you like me and all, but I am in a relationship, you have to accept that!" Jax said, lowering his voice. "Well I have, and if you don't trust me anymore, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" I shouted. The room was silent for a second. Jax broke the silence and said, "Well maybe we shouldn't.." Jax said sadly walking away from me. "Jax I didn't mean it.." I said grabbing his arm. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Jax said, yanking his arm away from me. A tear rolled down my face as he left.


	4. Chapter 4- Running away

Jax's P.O.V

I walked out of the Seven. I can't believe Andi said that. Of course she would try to break us up. So, why can't I believe it?

I ran to inside my house, and ran up to my room. I plopped on my bed. The tragic thoughts buzzed around my head like a bunch of bees flying around. I looked up at a picture next to my bed. It was a picture of me and Andi on my 9th birthday. She spent every dime she had _just_ to pay for my party. That was one of the best days of my life. You see what happen was...

_I was walking home_ from_ school, and I was mad at Andi because I thought she forgot my birthday. She also caught the bus_ with_ out me, which was weird because she would always beg me to let her ride my skateboard to her house. But she didn't do that._

_I walked in front of my house as I pulled out my key. I opened the door and shouted, "MA I AM HOME!" The room was dark. I_ turned_ on the light. No one was there. I went in the kitchen. No one was there. I went In ma's room. No one was there. I looked in my room. Again and of course, No one was there. She was at work late, again! How could she do that, on my my birthday? Who cares. I went back in the living room, to watch tv. I sat on the couch, and then I felt a splash of water hit my face, and people screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAX!" I was shocked. Then they all kept shooting at me with water guns. My mom popped out of the crowed with a chocolate cake in her hand, with my name on it. I smiled. I got up. "Mom, did you do all this?" I asked as balloons and streamers appeared out of no where. "Guess again!" Andi said, coming out of the kitchen with to apple cinnamon pies in her hands. "Andi?" I asked, as she slowly walk towards me with the pies. She hit me with both of the pies at the same time. "Food fight!" She shouted with a smile. I wiped some of the pie off of my face. Everyone laughed as I grabbed a water gun and shot it at Andi face. She had one too, and started to shoot at me. "No kids, not in front of the tv!" My mom shouted. That was the best day of my life. _

_After that, my mom, Andi, and I went out to eat. Then, we went to ride roller coasters. I barfed on all of them! Then we went home, and ma let Andi stay over the night._

I found myself crying at this photo. It reminded how much I love Andi. Wait did I just say I love Andi? Do I love Andi? Wait, am I wording this right? Yes. I am wording this exactly right. I think. What!? What did I just say? My grandma suddenly walked in my door.

"Honey, your mom-" She stopped, as she probably seen the tears in my eyes. She sat down next to me.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Grandma asked, rubbing my back.

"I got in a huge fight with Andi at the seven. I said somethings I really regret. But she lied to me just to break up Mia and I! How can she do that? I mean-" Grandma interrupted me.

"Whoa, slow down. Andi is your best friend. She'd never lie to you."

"Well she've changed! And it's surprising." I said.

"Jax, put all the pieces together. Andi admitted she liked you, she never lied to you, you've known her sense kindergarten and you haven't even known Mia for two weeks." Grandma said. I looked at my feet, embarrassed to know that all that stuff was true.

"Besides, what did Andi even tell you?" She continued.

"she told me that Mia was cheating on me." I said looking up again.

"Jax, I understand Mia is your girlfriend and you didn't take the news so well, but just give me one good reason why Andi would do such a thing? She didn't do it when you and Ashely were together, so why is this time different?" Grandma was right. Andi was my best friend, she wouldn't hurt me.

"I admit it. You're right. But how can I face her now? After what I told her, she'll never forgive me." I said, unintentionally crying. Grandma James Novoa kissed my cheek and said, "Trust me. She'll forgive you." I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andi's P.O.V (the next day)

I was finding it hard to believe what happen yesterday. It was to much for me. I felt pain everywhere, especially in my heart. It felt like an anchor had just crashed in it. I even felt the heaviness in my chest, it was emotionally painful. I was fine not having him as a boyfriend, but losing him as a friend was not going to sit well

for me. It was already bad he wasn't mine, but now he doesn't even want me in his life. I think I am going to die. How am I going to face him at school? This is going to go bad, awkward, and painful. I can't go to school today. It will be to much. But how will I explain to dad? Emma? Well I guess I can tell Emma, but my dad? An Idea popped into my head.

I ran in my living room, uniform on, bathed, and ate already. Just like an normal day. "Morning dad!" I shouted, like I always do.

"What up Andi! We're going to the seven for dinner tonight, so don't even think about ordering take out again!"

I smiled at him. "Okay dad. No take out." I said, walking out the door. I shut the door behind me.

I walked towards Emma, who was waiting on the sidewalk in front of my house.

"Okay Andi let's go-" I stopped her right there. "Emma, I am not going to school today." I blurted out, leaving a shock on Emma's face. " Wh-Why?" Emma finally spoke.

"Look Ems, if I am going to tell you this, you have to swear you won't tell anybody what happen, why it happen, or where I am during school hours." I said pulling her to the side. "I promise." Emma exclaimed, standing up straight. For some reason, I really didn't believe she would keep her mouth shut, but I already had a plan for that part. I told her everything about what happen between Jax and I and why I was skipping school. She made that face. That face that says, 'I am going to tell on you because what you're doing isn't right.' But I have another plan, so everything will be fine. "Andi, I can't let you skip. This isn't right." Emma said crossing her arms. "I don't care. You promised. Don't open your mouth." I said crossing my arms. Emma nodded, as she started walking towards school. I started walking the opposite direction.

Jax's P.O.V

Today was the day. I was going to tell Andi I am in love with her. But I have to take care of some unfinished business first. And fast.

I walked in the building. My first stop was at Mia's locker. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Jaxxy!" She said kissing my on the cheek and hugging me. I pulled away. She looked at me in confusion. "Mia, we need to talk. We have to break up." I said. "Why? Is it me?" Mia asked. "No. It's just that, I am in love with someone else. And us being together just isn't working for me. I am sorry, but we just can't continue." I admitted. I was about to turn around, but then I remembered. "Oh and another thing. I know you are cheating on me. And I know Chris is not your brother. But I don't care. I love someone else." I said. Mia's face turned red in anger. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" She asked, with a weird red color in her face that made look unnatural. "Andi. I believe her. I trust her." I said. Smoke came out of her ears, and the red color in her face got darker. She punched her locker, making a perfect round whole in the middle of the locker. Then I noticed, there was a crowed of people watching, and Miss Information was recording. Mia stomped away from me, making loud bumps through the hall. It wasn't normal at all. I was starting to think she was from the magic realm!


End file.
